Secretos entre hilos
by Dupre
Summary: ¿Que pasa en la mancion Hellsing cuando Sir. Arthur no esta?


_**Disclaimer**__: Ni Hellsing ni sus personajes me pertenecen, (desafortunadamente Alucard no me pertenece ;u;)_

_N/A: Basado un poco después de la guerra en the dawn; Momentos bizarros dentro de La mansión de Hellsing._

_Descripción: Arthur Debería pensarla dos veces al dejar a un "adolecente" sin mucho que hacer y a un Vampiro Demasiado aburrido._

* * *

_-Muy bien, será un día un poco largo…- Walter veía como aquellos libros que había acomodado apenas el día anterior en la gran biblioteca estaban otra vez fuera de su sitio, muchos de ellos tirados en el suelo. _

_-Si tan solo Arthur fuera más cuidadoso y no los dejara por doquier le estaría eternamente agradecido- El humo de un fosforo encendido le dio vida a su quinto cigarro del día, mientras se dedicaba a acomodar._

_Arthur había salido de improviso por una invitación de la Reyna a una reunión, y Walter había sido puesto a cargo, mientras La cabeza de la organización estaba fuera, Seria fácil, solo serian unos días, normales como todos, acepto que sin Arthur rondando por ahí; Alucard no salía mucho si no le llamaban, no sería problema, se dedicaría a fumar y terminar su trabajo de todos los días, tal vez descansar más de lo habitual._

_Pasaron un poco rápido las horas, La biblioteca por fin estaba lista, el chico de cabellos azabache salió de ahí, dirigiéndose a otras de las habitaciones, para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden._

_-Perfecto…- se dijo para sí mismo, mientras salía al jardín, el atardecer iluminaba el jardín convirtiéndolo en un juego de colores anaranjados y rojos_

_-Jo…- Una voz se escucho detrás de Walter, no volteo, sabia de quien se trataba, se mantuvo calmo. –Al parecer estamos solos Ángel de la muerte, ¿Algo entretenido en la agenda para hoy?- Alucard no tardo en hacer acto de presencia, siempre sería un buen momento para charlar con Walter, le encantaba hacerle desatinar._

_-Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir, no hay nada para estos últimos dos días Alucard, y no pretendo ser juguete para tu aburrimiento, tengo cosas importantes que hacer en la mansión-_

_Apago su cigarrillo y se acomodo su camisa para ver al vampiro por un instante, ¿Por qué siempre sonreía así?, ¿acaso Arthur un día decidió ordenarle que sonriera de tal manera toda su jodida eternidad?._

_-Deberías dejar de fumar Walter, o eso te matara antes de que llegues a pistar suelo enemigo de nuevo- Alucard daba media vuelta para desaparecer entre una de las paredes –Tal vez, encuentre algo entretenido que hacer más adelante- La voz desapareció lentamente con una carcajada, cosa que no le gusto a Walter, sabía perfectamente que sería parte del juego del Vampiro gracias a la falta de diversión en la mansión, mas no se dejaría manipular fácilmente, ya tenía muchas más cosas en la cabeza como para andar cuidando los pasos de Alucard, Había transcurrido 4 horas desde el encuentro con el Vampiro, todo parecía estar en completa calma, Walter decidió darse un refrescante baño, después de todo las labores domesticas siempre dejaban a uno como costal de box en prácticas internacionales._

_-Si una de estas guerras no me mata terminara matándome, esta mansión- decía con un poco de ironía en sus palabras, El agua recorría su cuerpo, tenía unos cuantas cicatrices, por su dorso, esparcía el shampoo por su cabellera, le gustaba que el agua callera en su rostro, Su memoria se fijo en algo peculiar, esa mañana había encontrado en la oficina de Arthur algunas revistas un poco particulares, algo "exótico", la imágenes vinieron una a una, era mujeres, mujeres desnudas con posiciones tentadoras, negó con la cabeza, Debía dejar de pensar en eso, solo eran distracciones, se sonrojo y dejo salir un leve gemido, sin darse cuenta su mano estaba sobre su entrepierna acariciándose, bueno no estaba mal del todo, debía tener su privacidad, y así libre de culpa empezó a masturbarse bajo el agua de aquella ducha._

_Lentamente se acomodaba su pijama de color gris con rayas azul marino, solo consistía en un pantalón y una camiseta de mangas largas, muy cómodo a su parecer, unas pantuflas azules, se sentó en la cama, sus ojos miraban uno de sus mechones de cabello que escurrían unas cuantas gotas de agua aun. _

_-¿Estas cansado, no Walter?- Alucard desde su sótano sonreía ampliamente, tomo una copa que contenía de aquel liquido carmesí envinado, estaba completamente excitado con su pequeña "travesura"; Tal vez era el amor al arte de molestar las 48 horas al pequeño Ángel de la muerte que hacía a Alucard sentirse un poco sereno en aquella aburrida mansión._

_-Te daré un poco de diversión… y te olvidaras por un tiempo de auto atenderte- Una carcajada se apodero de e y Sus ojos brillaron fuertemente, y una sombra repleta de ojos demoniacos comenzó a salir de alrededor, sería algo divertido, muy divertido, tal vez hasta Walter le gustaría todo aquello, de aquel tumulto de sombras con ojos se empezaba a notar un pequeño bulto que se levantaba, al parecer, tenia cuerpo humano, de ella provenía una amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos que parecían brillar por sí mismos, una risita traviesa salió de ella, tenía una pequeña voz femenina._

_Walter por su parte se disponía a dormir, estaba ya muy cómodo en su cama, mañana podría levantarse tarde, Arthur no estaría, eso era lo bueno de aquello._

_-Walter…- un susurro se apodero de la atención de Walter, un aliento le erizo el cuerpo, cuando sintió un par de manos en su espalda._

_-¡Pero...Qué demonios!- se levanto y entre las sombras distinguió una pequeña figura, aquel bulto se movió y se acerco a la luz de unas cuantas velas, era una chica de cabellos negros, lagos con el fleco recto arriba de sus ojos, vestía ropas blancas y sus ojos tenían un color escarlata._

_-¿te asuste?...no fue mi intención- rio, aquella risa era traviesa, maliciosa –Tan solo te quería echar una "mano" para que durmieras bien- La pequeña se acerco, pero uno de los hilos de Walter le corto un poco la mejilla, la pequeña observo con cuidado, al parecer no era tan descuidado, estaba rodeado de hilos, que al ojo humano no se podría percibir, ella aun siendo vampiro casi no les veía del todo, Walter había creado una especia de muralla contra ella._

_-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?, y con esa forma... ¡Maldición! ¿Es otro de tus estúpidos juegos?- Walter estaba alerta esa chica era toda una psicópata, no podía confiar en ella_

_- ¿Forma?, no sé a qué te refieres, solo vine a darte un beso de las buenas noches, estaba solita, así que pensé en hacerle compañía a un joven muy apuesto- dijo sonriéndole, la herida de su mejilla se cerró inmediatamente, miro a Walter con malicia - ¿No deseas, desahogarte por un momento tanto estrés?, a veces las "duchas" no ayudan mucho-_

_Walter no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante las palabras de la vampiro, lo había estado espiando, frunció el ceño, no sería de nuevo el juguete de entretenimiento para Alucard, quería dormir, y sin tener a un maldito vampiro tras de él, Tenia que pensar con inteligencia, si quería tener alejado a ese vampiro de él, pero al percatarse que tenía casi 2 días a solas con él, Un poco de pánico por poco invadía su mente._

_

* * *

_

Mi Primer fanfic aqui, acepto Criticas : ) (sean piadosos) Amo la pareja Walter X girlycard C: XD


End file.
